The present invention relates generally to tensioned structures, particularly to structures having sheets of materials that are placed under tension, and specifically to residential houses having curved wall panels placed under tension to provide rigidity to the wall panels and strength to the residential homes.
Niagara Falls daredevils have chosen the wooden barrel to take them over the Falls for several good reasons. It is strong. It is forgiving. It is round. The slats that make up the wooden barrel are bent without being broken and are then held in such a bent position under tension by circumferential straps. The slats thereby become relatively rigid, yet retain a certain degree of flexibility. When the barrel hits the bottom of the Falls, its strength and resiliency is one feature that may save the life of the thrill seeker. Another feature that may save his or her life is the shape of the barrel. The impact of the falling, spinning barrel is lessened because the barrel is round. The pressure from the impact is distributed over the round surface of the barrel. Instead of belly-flopping upon the water or foam at the bottom of the Falls, the barrel may spin even more because of the pressure distribution.
A feature of the present invention is the provision in a residential house, of a tensioned sheet of material that provides a structural feature to the house. One preferred structural feature is a wall or wall panel of the house. The tensioned sheet of material is bent without being broken and the concave face of the tensioned curved sheet of material provides an interior living space to the house.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a residential house, of a pair of tensioned wall panels that face one another to make up the walls of the house.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a residential house having a tensioned sheet of material, of a counter opposing the tensioned curved sheet to fix the sheet of material in its curved configuration. Where the tensioned sheet of material is a wall or wall panel, the counter may include 1) the roof or rafters or a support network for the roof or rafters, 2) the floor or a support for the floor, 3) the walls or wall panels themselves where two or more walls or wall panels face each other and their end edges are engaged, and/or 4) circumferential windings such as straps running about the convex surfaces of the tensioned walls or wall panels.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a residential house having a tensioned sheet of material, of the material being selected from a material that includes or consists of oriented strand board, plastic, cement, steel, or organic material such as grass. Oriented strand board is preferred.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a residential house having a tensioned sheet of material, of a method for building the residential house where the tensioned sheet of material is bent without being broken by first bending the sheet of material at a medial portion and then continuing to bend the sheet of material in each of the two directions away from the medial portion where the bending was initiated.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a residential house having a tensioned sheet of material, of the tensioned sheet of material being self-supporting on edge. The tension sheet of material requires no studs for supports. The residential house is studless.
An advantage of the present invention is cost. A residential house built according to the present invention may cost less than $1000 at 1998 prices. One feature contributing to the low cost is the cost of materials; the walls of a residential house may be built from only two pieces: two sheets of material, preferably two jumbo sheets of oriented strand board. Other materials are minimal and basic, such as rafters, roof panels, steel straps for counters, a door, door framing, window framing if desired, and pin connectors. Another feature contributing to the low cost is the ease of placing the materials in condition to be shipped. Here minimal steps are required, such as 1) marking the rafters, roof panels, door and window framing to indicate how such components are to be cut at the building site or 2) cutting at the factory such components. Another feature contributing to the low cost is the ease of shipping: the sheets of material may be shipped in flat form to be later bent under tension at the building site. Other components, whether cut or marked for cutting, are also in a flat form. Yet another feature contributing to the low cost is that unskilled labor may be used: the present residential home is easy to erect at the building site.
Another advantage of the present invention is strength. One feature contributing to this advantage is the tensioned wall. The tensioned wall is a rigid wall that is strong on edge.
Another advantage of the present invention is resiliency. One feature contributing to this advantage is the tensioned wall. The tensioned wall is forgiving. A flying or falling branch may bounce off the wall.
Another advantage of the present invention is pressure distribution. One feature contributing to this advantage is the curve of the tensioned wall. High winds spin off of any point on the curved surface of the tensioned wall.
Another advantage of the present invention is weight. The building set of materials is relatively light.
Another advantage of the present invention is size. The size of the finished home is maximized relative to the minimum amount of material that is used.